


安全词

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Relationships: 旻辰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	安全词

李旻浩和黄铉辰的第一场性事遇到了一点麻烦。刚伸进去一根手指黄铉辰就开始喊疼，他抖得厉害，前面也没精打采，李旻浩只好退出去。气氛有些尴尬，李旻浩想着自己要不要抽根烟来缓解，捡起裤子摸兜的时候才想起自己已经戒烟三天。

“要不我们喝点酒再开始吧。”黄铉辰从床上爬起来，主动往李旻浩大腿上蹭，“毕竟我没用下面做过，我们再试试。”

他伸手给李旻浩摸，李旻浩握住他的腰。黄铉辰的皮肤很薄，稍微用点力就能留下印子。黄铉辰的手指很长，指尖滑过根部，温热的手心包裹着他的阴茎揉弄。这触感太舒适，所以即使黄铉辰还在喊疼，他还是毫不犹豫地进入了他的身体。

黄铉辰里面又热又紧，他撅着嘴，眼角耷拉着哼哼唧唧，李旻浩懒得听他在嘟囔什么，只是进得更深一点，顶到他屁股的最深处。黄铉辰前面终于半勃起来，后面也变得湿哒哒。洞悉了一切的李旻浩笑了笑，拧着黄铉辰的手臂把他的脸压进被子里。黄铉辰抬起脸，还没吸几口气，李旻浩就掐住他后颈把他重新按回去，后面插得更凶更快。

“屁股抬起来。”李旻浩冷冷地说。

要死了，黄铉辰想，好痛，可是好喜欢。他蜷缩起来，摇摇晃晃地挺着腰，李旻浩的手捏着他饱满的大腿肉，让他把后面敞得更开。没多大会儿他就射了，随着快感后背也收缩起来，然后头发被揪住往后仰，扯得他头皮好痛，前面很快又硬了起来。

“原来喜欢这样的啊，我们铉辰。”李旻浩的胸膛贴上来，轻轻吻着他的肩膀和后背，柔软的嘴唇落在他的蝴蝶骨上。黄铉辰闭上眼睛，眼泪不受控制地流了出来。李旻浩伸手摸了摸他的脸和眼睛，捏着他下巴亲吻他圆润的唇瓣。

“没关系的，”李旻浩说，“没关系。”

真讨厌啊，李旻浩。

黄铉辰被看光的不只是身体。第二次做爱，李旻浩遮住了黄铉辰的眼睛，之后，用领带捆住了他的手腕。黄铉辰的安全领地在被一寸一寸地蚕食，但他本人显然不战而败，丢盔弃甲，于是被迫接受那之后更多的东西，口球、皮鞭、蜡烛……李旻浩还会给他戴上猫耳朵，黄铉辰躺在他膝盖上伸懒腰，随时等待主人触摸他敏感的后背和尾巴。但是问题在于，李旻浩没有教给他喊停的方法，又或许是，他根本就没想过给他喊停的机会。

更让黄铉辰害怕的是，逐渐失控的不只有他一个人。他躺在床上，眼前一片漆黑，手被柔软的绳子缚住，李旻浩侵略着他的身体，快感和未知的恐惧相互交缠。然后喉咙被手指扼住，随着指尖的下陷，空气从鼻腔里被挤出来，窒息感不断侵入。黄铉辰剧烈地挣扎起来。手腕并不疼痛，但无法逃离的感觉从脚底升上来。

不要了，黄铉辰张着嘴，想说出这三个字，但只引起了声带强烈的震颤。他再一次体会到溺水的感觉，就像试图横渡汉江时那样，好像什么也抓不住。李旻浩站在救生艇上冷眼看着他，没有想要伸出援手。黄铉辰抬起头，拼命想要望进他的眼睛里，但他的眼睛太深了，好像看不见底的深潭。强烈的意志力和生理的本能相互抗衡，他最终选择放弃，身体软了下来。

李旻浩松开手的时候他大口大口地呼吸，对方也察觉到自己的行为越了线，解开了缠住黄铉辰的绳子，安慰地抚弄着他的头发。

黄铉辰推开他的手，侧躺在床上，背对着李旻浩，缺氧让他缓了很久才能重新说话。“分手吧，”，黄铉辰说，“这样下去对我们来说都是问题啊。”

“好。”李旻浩亲了亲他的头发，回答。

黄铉辰离开的第三天，李旻浩去便利店买了一盒烟。他对这东西没瘾，而黄铉辰不喜欢，所以他没有再碰。李旻浩好像并没有什么偏爱的事物，所以活得很轻松。

他在跆拳道馆踢破了三块木板后回家，钥匙插进门锁里，李旻浩想起自己忘了找黄铉辰要回家门的备用钥匙。他蹲下来，看着深黑的锁孔。这是他第一次把钥匙给其他人，而他竟然就那么轻飘飘地走了。李旻浩又很想抽烟了，但他觉得现在最重要的事是把这把锁换掉。于是他下楼买了一把新的锁，从工具箱里翻出来螺丝刀。把旧锁撬开后他发现新锁的把手和门并不相配，李旻浩揉着头发对着门上那个洞发笑，猫咪闻到了他的味道，透过那个洞向他喵喵叫。

李旻浩想起黄铉辰戴着猫耳朵的样子，那个把一切搞砸了的始作俑者。他现在在哪里呢？在酒吧喝酒，还是像以前一样和其他人做爱？早知道如此他就应该在第一次做的时候把黄铉辰踢下床，而不是像现在一样任由他在自己心里搞出一个空洞。李旻浩开始考虑合法绑架的方法，思忖着如何在黄铉辰的上班路上避开所有摄像头把他劫走，再关进这个房子里锁起来，让他不能再见到任何人。

“旻浩哥……”

李旻浩回头，黄铉辰正站在楼梯口看着他。他穿着一件白色衬衫，领口敞着，下摆随意地散着，头发也乱乱的。他现在拿着螺丝刀的样子大概有些可怕，不然黄铉辰的眼睛为什么一直晃动，都不敢直视他。

害怕是对的，李旻浩想，他现在只把他敲昏带进去，然后狠狠地揍这个可恶的小孩的屁股，让他痛哭流涕，让他痛不欲生。

“旻浩哥……”不用他说什么，黄铉辰已经要哭了，声音颤抖着。

“你可不可以绑住我的手？”黄铉辰的嘴唇也在抖，在他面前伸出手。他的手腕细细的，骨节处有小小的凹陷。

李旻浩没有说话，只是盯着他，直到黄铉辰伸直的手臂也开始细微地颤动。

“进来吧。”李旻浩说。

这一次，要从制定安全词开始。

END


End file.
